Top 10 Ways
by iglizzie
Summary: The top 10 ways to torture your favorite tennis player.
1. Tezuka Kunimitsu

Dragon: I was bored and I was torturing my friend when I got this idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

---------------------------------

Top 10 ways to torture/annoy Tezuka Kunimitsu

1. Tell him that Fuji is in a skirt (1)

2. Give his fans his E-mail address

3. Send him hundreds of fan mail every day

4. Give his fans his house address

5. Give his fans his house number

6. Give his fans his cell phone number

7. Send him hundreds of gifts on Valentine's Day

8. Post baby pictures of him around the school

9. Send pictures of Tezuka in a pink dress to Seigaku and Hyotei Tennis Club (2)

10. Ask Ayana-san for embarrassing stories of Tezuka and post them on the web

---------------------------------

"Hmmm, I might send this Dragon the results of my experiment."

---------------------------------

"Tezuka."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"What are you wearing, Fuji?"

"Just the girls' uniform."

"Fuji."

"Yes?"

"20 laps."

"You're going to make a girl run?"

---------------------------------

At math class...

"Fuji."

"Yes?"

"Why are those _pictures _around the school for everyone to see?"

"Who would have thought that you would look so cute when you are little."

"Fuji."

"Yes?"

"50 laps."

"After class. The teacher just walked in."

---------------------------------

The next day...

"Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"100 laps."

"Fujiko-chan! What did you do to make Tezuka so angry?"

"I just gave his fans his e-mail, address, house number, and phone number. I also posts some stories Ayana-san told me on the web. There is no harm in that is there?"

---------------------------------

Sender: Dragon

As expected from the captain though I already knew that he would give out laps. I guess your efforts was a waste, Fuji-san.

---------------------------------

"So I did that for nothing. I hope she likes the Inui Juice I send her."

---------------------------------

(1) & (2) This is from my other story, What FanFiction Does to Fuji.

Dragon: I know, it's too short. I might do more for other random players. Please review and any ideas will be gratefully appreciated.

Editted on: Saturday, March 31, 2007


	2. Echizen Ryoma

Dragon: Nothing much to say. Moving on. It's our favorite prince's turn now

alasforgotten32491-Ayana-san is Tezuka's mother. You can check Wikipedia

------------------------------

Top 10 Ways to Torture/Annoy Echizen Ryoma

1. Tell him that Ponta is gone forever

2. Give Tomoka and Horio his house and cell number

3. Give Tomoka and Horio his address

4. Have his old man put his magazines in his bag

5. Ask Ryoga to bug him all day

6. Sell his hat on eBay

7. Give him a ball of tangle up strings and Karupin's toy. (1)

8. Tell him that Momo, Fuji, and Tezuka have a crush on him. (2)

9. Make him play a match against Inui (3)

10. Put him, Horio, and Tomoka in the same room

------------------------------

"This should be a great way to get payback on the brat. If it works, I will have to thank this author."

------------------------------

In the morning...

"Good morning," said Echizen.

"Hey brat, did you hear the news?"

"News?"

"This morning, the news said that Ponta is gone forever."

"..."

"Also that Ryoga is coming to stay. He's going to your school."

"..."

"Uncle! That's so cruel! I'm going to tell your wife about those magazines."

------------------------------

"RYOMA-SAMA!"

"HEY ECHIZEN!"

"What are they doing here," ask Echizen.

"I gave those two friends of yours our address, our phone number, and your cell phone number. Hope you don't mind."

------------------------------

At school...

"Ryoma-kun, what is that?"

"Old man's magazines..."

------------------------------

Sender: Dragon

You might want to reread chapter 2 in a few minutes. Thank you for the results, Echizen-san.

------------------------------

(1) My headphones, string, and necklace was tangle up and I was trying to get it apart.

(2) I was desperate

(3) In one of the episodes he said that he doesn't want to play against Inui again because his tennis was so troublesome

Dragon: I was thinking Kaido or Eiji next. Maybe even Atobe. (I'm sure to have fun with that)

Editted on: Saturday, March 31, 1007


	3. Yanagisawa Shinya

Dragon: Bored and this is the third chapter I worked on today

----------------------------

Top 10 ways to torture/annoy Yanagisawa Shinya

1. Tell him that no girls will date him

2. Tell him that he is annoying

3. Tell him that he is ugly

4. Tell him that he looks like a duck

5. Tell him that he is annoying and ugly

6. Tell him that he has no fans

7. Tell him that he is nothing special

8. Send him little toy ducks

9. Tell him that he is annoying, ugly, and looks like a duck

10. Send him e-mails saying that he is annoying, ugly, and looks like a duck

----------------------------

Dragon: I just wanted to be mean to him.


	4. Horio Satoshi

Dragon: Nobody is a fan of this guy but I'm going to do one for him anyway since I want to be mean to some body at the moment.

---------------------------

Top 10 ways to torture/annoy Horio Satoshi

1. Tell Horio that Tomoka is his rival in the big mouths department

2. Tell him that he is pathetic with only 2 years of tennis experience

3. Tell him that he is ugly

4. Tell him that he has a big mouth

5. Tell him that he and Tomoka would make the perfect couple

6. Tell him that his unibrow is hideous

7. Tell him that he only have a small population of fans

8. Tell him that Sakuno have a higher chance of being a better tennis player than him

9. Tell him that he is annoying

10. Tell him that he has no purpose in life besides being annoying

---------------------------

"Horio-kun has fans?"

"A small population."

"In other words..."

"He doesn't have a large number of fans."

"RYOMA-SAMA AND I ARE THE PERFECT COUPLE!"

"Some of this is true. Horio-kun isn't really that great in tennis like he says to be."

"He is always bragging about how great he is in tennis."

"His big mouth did get him in trouble a couple of times."

"HE IS ANNOYING AND NOT AS HANDSOME AS MY RYOMA-SAMA!"

"Horio-kun has an unibrow?"

"I didn't really notice at first."

"SAKUNO _IS _A BETTER TENNIS PLAYER THAN HORIO!"

"If she becomes more confident she just might. Horio-kun also needs to practice more than talk about how great he is."

"MOST OF IT IS TRUE!"

"Is that your opinion or a fact."

"OH COURSE IT'S A FACT!"

"Including number 1 and 5?"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Then not all of it is true."

---------------------------

Dragon: Doing one for Horio is hard. It's the 2 other freshmen and Tomoka. I'll redo this again when I get more ideas.

Editted on: Saturday, March 31, 2007


End file.
